


Lingerie

by wolfie_wonshik



Series: Bunny Boy Seungcheol [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Babies, Bottom Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Bottom cheol, Cheol in lingerie, Hinted Soohoon, Lingerie, Little Seungcheol, Little Soonyoung, M/M, Smut, Top Yoon Jeonghan, Use of daddy, ddlb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12551720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_wonshik/pseuds/wolfie_wonshik
Summary: Daddy Jeonghan mentions lingerie to his baby, who can't help but take up the challenge.





	Lingerie

       Cheol giggled as he shimmied off the first layer of clothing on his body, shivering as the fabric fell down his skin and touched the most sensitive parts of his body. Being touched even slightly with something created a hum of delight down to his crotch, but he held out, smiling wryly as he watched himself undress in the mirror. 

_  Earlier that day Seungcheol had jokingly been pointing at some lingerie in Spencer's while they waited in line, and Jeonghan chuckled. “I wouldn't mind seeing you in that,” he had said to the boy, who blushed and stared at him blankly.  _

_        “I-In the lingerie, baby.” He forced a small laugh. “I was just kidding.”  _

       But Seungcheol didn't see it as a joke, he saw it as a challenge. Lingerie was, stereotypically, for women. If you wanted some for men, you had to walk through hell and find water, not to mention empty half your wallet doing so.

        But after four hours of searching, he finally found an exceptionally gorgeous piece he practically fell in love witl

        Seungcheol giggled as he slipped on the top of the lingerie, dark blue grazed against his soft skin, hugging and tightening around his back and hips. Cheol looked  _ hot.  _ To think he hadn't even put on the bottom yet. He tied the string to the top of his neck, ending it in a small black bow as the string crossed against his throat. He managed to fix the similar style on the back, making it tight enough to not fall off, but still easily removable.

       The undergarments barely fit. He was hard, and had to wiggle to fit himself into the cock hole. This set was black and blue, transparent and lacey like the top, but the back had thin, horizontal black stripes on the back, squeezing his ass nicely against it. The front had a heart-shaped black pouch where his cock was, and he allowed the strings on the pouch to rest freely for now.

        Seungcheol scooped up his clothes as he heard a knock downstairs  at the door before he heard the tap of dress shoes on the floor.  _ Classy as always,  _ he smiled fondly. 

        “Cheol?” He heard, and the boy squeaked as he stumbled around the room, pulling on his black slacks, barely managing to throw on his undershirt before Jeonghan walked in. 

        “Hey, little one, you alright?” Seungcheol gasped as arms wrapped around his waist loosely, nuzzling into his boy’s neck.

       “You didn't answer when I called you, babyboy. Are you okay?” Jeonghan pressed his dick against the other's ass. He was hard, and Seungcheol whimpered. “Daddy,” he wiggled against him, pushing back. “We- _ I  _ need to get dressed.”

       He pulled away from his Daddy, nibbling on his lip as Jeonghan’s hand brushed against his cock when he pulled away. 

       “Babyboy, you're so wet,” Han said, concerned. “You don't want any release before we leave?” He squirmed. Of  _ course  _ he did, but he had to wait. God knows Cheol was never good at waiting.

        “No Daddy, I need to get dressed.”

       Jeonghan stared at him in confusion, putting his hands up in surrender as he backed off. Seungcheol shyly turned his back away from the other, shooting a small smirk over his shoulder. “Daddy, I love you.”

        “Oh baby,” Jeonghan smiled, reaching to yank back Cheol’s hair back with a wide grin and placing a kiss on waiting lips. “I know.”

        Seungcheol whimpered, wiggling his hips but biting his lip. Jeonghan released, rubbing the other's scalp before turning around and heading for the door.

        “I’m going to wait downstairs for you to finish, alright?”

        “Yes, Daddy.”

        “Good boy,” he hummed, closing the door behind him. Seungcheol released a breath, pulling on his overshirt and buttoning it up slowly. He could feel the slightest dampness on his pants, and exhaled shakily. His coat was neatly hung up and he picked it up as passed his dresser.

       “Do you have your gloves, prince?” Jeonghan hummed as Cheol wobbled past. The boy smiled shyly. “Yes, Dada.”

       “Good boy,” he smiled, ruffling the pouty boy's hair. He gingerly took the gloves, pushing them onto the boy’s long fingers. Cheollie smiled, slipping his coat over his shoulders as his daddy went to zip and button it.

       “I noticed your new necklace,” Jeonghan said as he reached the top of the jacket. Seungcheol blushed as he touched the cross-tied string against his neck. 

      “Y-yeah.” He stuttered. “It connects to my undershirt.” The boy lied, avoiding eye contact as Jeonghan slipped on his boots.

       Cheol, however, was one of the worst liars the dominant had ever seen, and was appalled to hear his boy lie. He didn't have time to punish him, however, and grunted softly as he stood up from his knees. 

       “Alright, little boy, are you ready?”

       “Yes, sir!” he mock saluted, black hair falling in his face as his nose scrunched up on his flamboyant smile.

        The drive was silent, save the low drone of the Moana soundtrack and the heaters. Seungcheol hummed along, and Jeonghan sat a hand on the other's clad thigh. 

       “Excited for dinner, babyboy? Excited to see Soonyoung?” he rubbed his hand over the other's thigh, smiling pleasantly.

      “Yes,” he smiled softly. “I am, yes., he giggled, kicking his feet on the bottom of the dashboard.

       Jeonghan smiled, turning off the car as he parked in the restaurant lot.

       “Soonyoung!” Cheol called as soon as he unbuckled. The boy was waiting at the door, opening his arms for his friend to embrace him tightly. Jeonghan watched as Seungcheol whispered something in Soonyoung’s ear, causing him to turn red and glance at Jeonghan, who waved at the sweet boy. Jihoon looked at Han.

        “Is something wrong with Cheol?” he inquired with a blink. He seemed mostly out of it as they were led to their booth, staring into the void as they walked. 

      “I’m not sure. He’s so out of it, I’m concerned.”

      “Is he hard?” Jihoon asked, casually, as if they were discussing Sunday dinner.

       “Yeah.  _ Really  _ hard. I offered to get him off, but he said no.”

       “Cheol said no?  _ Needy _ ,  _ whiny,  _ Cheol said  _ no?” _

       “Exactly,” Jeonghan buffered, looking almost offended. “He’s never denied release before, but now he’s acting like he has something to hide.” They slid into the booth, Jihoon and Soonyoung on one side of the circular booth, Seungcheol and Jeonghan on the other.

       He preferred these seats, they were a lot more intimate. They were in the darkest corner of the already-dull restaurant. . . no one would notice a wandering hand.

     “Hello, my name is-” the man paused, looking at all of them with a glare. “Why are  _ you _ here.”

      “Hi Joshy!” Soo sang, kicking his feet under the table. The man sighed, looking at them with a small sigh. 

       “Hello, boys. Nice to see you, angels. And . . . other species.”

       He took out a pad of paper, sighing and shaking his head. “What can I start you out with tonight?” Joshua looked bored, almost dead, as he nonchalantly took their orders.

        “Sprite for the boys,” Jihoon said with a smile. “In the cups with lids, please.”

       Joshua rolled his eyes, nodding. “Alright? And would  _ you guys _ like anything to drink?”

       Jeonghan wheezed, coughing into his hand. “I’m fine with a coke.”

       “Water, for me,” Jihoon said, pursing his lips. “Thanks.”

       “Alright, you go ahead and look at the orders and I will be back in a bit.”

       “Thank you, Joshy,” two voices sang, followed by small giggles. Joshua turned his back, hiding a smile as he ducked around a group of people. 

       Jeonghan and Jihoon turned back to Seungcheol, giving him a concerned look. “Sweetheart, are you okay? You look very hard, and you've been super quiet.” Jihoon softly reached across the table, gingerly moving a strand away from the elder’s face. 

        “No, Daddy,” he hummed, looking up with large dark eyes that made the daddies melt.

       “Alright, sweetpea.” he leaned back, replacing the hand on Soonyoung’s thigh. He still looked moderately concerned, but seemed less so as Joshua returned.

       Right as Jeonghan opened his mouth to speak, there was a thud under the table, and Soonyoung jumped, yelping slightly until Seungcheol shot him a deadly look. Realization passed over the other, and he discretely nodded. 

      “Soo, are you alright?” Jihoon had that look on his face like he knew what happened, but would let it pass. 

       “I kicked my foot and hit the table . . . I’m sorry.”

      “As long as you're okay,” Jihoon responded, sending a sideways look at Seungcheol. He ignored it, thanking Joshua for his drink, and waited for Jeonghan to order for them.

     “Daddy,” he heard Soo whisper shyly, having a thigh between Jihoon’s legs, balancing on the other as he leaned back on his ass.

       “Yes, baby?” Jihoon responded, confusion dancing across his face as Soonyoung yanked him by his collar and ground heavily against the other. Jihoon pulled away, flushed and confused as the grip was released on his jacket.

      He blabbered under his breath as he inhaled, drinking half the water in what seemed like a second. Jeonghan rubbed his face as he watched Soonyoung giggle and grind as if he had been drinking. 

      “Jeonghannie~” Soonyoung extended his hands, grabbing at the air in a way that made everyone weak. “Please kiss me.” Jeonghan, although out of the loop and extremely confused at this point, accepted the offer. Soonyoung sent a “You-asked-for-this” smirk at Seungcheol, but winked playfully at the end.

      He pulled Jeonghan’s hair, digging his nails into his ponytail in a way that always made Jeonghan frustrated, and Seungcheol swore he saw a flick of someone's tongue. After a few minutes it was difficult to find where Jeonghan’s body started and Jihoon's ended. They kissed like they never knew when they would see each other again, all tongue and lips on one another, hands less-than-discretely slipping up each other's thighs and shirts.

      Seungcheol let out a whimper as his cock throbbed, allowing himself a small squeeze at it before wiggling his hips at Jeonghan, who smiled triumphantly.  _ “Good boy,” _ the look seemed to say.  _ “Tell Daddy what's wrong.”  _

      “Hey,” Jihoon coughed as Jeonghan scooted away. “I’m taking Soonyoung to the bathroom.” Jihoon had a flushed but excited expression, and Soonyoung smiled innocently as he was yanked across the restaurant.

         “Daddy,” Seungcheol jumped on him, whimpering and grinding on the other hard enough that he would have finished himself off with the friction if not for the arms that held his hips, stopping him from grinding anymore. He whined, needy and horny and an absolute  _ wreck. _

         “The little bunny is going to tell me what's wrong.” Jeonghan ordered, gripping his jaw firmly between his fingers.

        “Yes,” he said, submitting to the other, legs trembling as he all but yanked his daddy’s hand onto his thigh, shifting his hips and waiting for the moment of enlightenment.

       “Cheollie? Wha-” right as he rubbed his thigh in what he thought to be comfort, he felt it. The slutty dark lingerie on his hips, the suspenders attached to his garters on either thigh, and Jeonghan let out a groan.

       “This is what you've been hiding all night?” he whispered hoarsely. Seungcheol smiled, opening his mouth to speak when a hand glazed over his cock, and he moaned loudly. He swore it echoed all the way across the restaurant, but was too far gone to care as he jerked his hips up. And just like that the hand was gone, and Seungcheol whined lightly.

       “Home.” He said. A promise. Seungcheol was about to ask why he stopped when Joshua pulled the cart up to their table. The boys weren't back yet,  but Joshua ignored their absence rather subtly.

       “Should I request cleanup?” Joshua grumbled, and Jeonghan smiled slyly. 

      “I’m sure they won't make a mess. Soonyoung looked awfully needy,” he winked suggestively, and Joshua crinkled his nose in disgust as he turned away. “Also, can I have two salty margaritas. Or the strongest drink you have. Please.”

       “What's wrong?” Soonyoung seemed to appear from thin air, smiling shyly as he scooted back into the booth. Jeonghan chuckled, shaking his head. 

      “Nothing dear.” In all honesty, he was shell shocked. His boy. His sweet, charming,  _ angelic  _ boy was in  _ lingerie. _

__ “I don't drink,” Jihoon said as he raised a brow when Joshua sat down the drinks. Jeonghan reached over the table, downing his with a breathy exhale. 

     “Good thing I do,” he responded, snatching up the bitter alcoholic drink with a roll of his eyes. He raised his palm. “Keep them comin’,” he responded to the man. 

      Seungcheol looked amused, laughing as his Daddy became tipsy. Glazed eyes stared him down.  _ “It's time to go,”  _ he said darkly. Jihoon stood, but Jeonghan sent him a small wave. 

       “I’ll ride with Jihoon and Soon.” he said with a nod at Joshua as he threw several bills on the table before wobbling out of the unused fire exit dramatically.

       The second the cool air hit the boy's skin, he was pinned against the wall. Hannie palmed him through his slacks, breath coming in heavy huffs and coloring the air around him. His breath smelt fruity, a rich scent that dazed Seungcheol temporarily as those lips pushed roughly against his. They were in the back alley, where the employees parked their cars. Jeonghan’s gloved fingers pushed against the belt, attempting to yank them down as he dropped to his knees

       “Daddy,” Cheol moaned, rubbing against the wall. Jeonghan seemed to get a grip of himself for a moment, and stopped, pulling Cheol with him to the street lights. He held his hand tightly, climbing in the car with the two others who seemed to be waiting for them to finish their little foreplay.

       “Home.” Jeonghan repeated as Seungcheol wiggled at the hand on his thigh. He bounced his leg, and looked at Jeonghan who looked at him, and giggled. There was barely conversation, instead heavy petting seemed to be the alternative.

       Seungcheol could have sworn he saw a hand moving up and down Hoshi’s cock from the front, but said nothing. Tonight they would go home with their own daddies.

       “Out.” Jeonghan demanded as they hit the driveway, and both shuffled out, barely saying their thanks before going at one another. Seungcheol could hardly remember his feet padding up the stairs, black hair a mess about him as long.fingers dug at his body sensually. 

       “Daddy,” Seungcheol moaned. He whimpered. “Daddy I want you.”

      “Yes, Bunny.” He spoke, eyes dark as he shoved the other down to the bed, smiling cruelly. Seungcheol writhed as his knees were grazed, and the hand fell to his calves. Relishing the feeling of the Little’s bow legs. Better than any female, he thought. No female could please his daddy like he could.

      “Good boy,” Jeonghan said, smiling slyly. His hands gripped Seungcheol’s hair, yanking him up and onto his knees. “Daddy needs you to get him off a little.”

       “Yes,” he cried, all but ripping off the buttons to the pants, yanking them down to the other's knees. He palmed his Daddy through his jeans, nibbling his lips as his fingers found his waistband, yanking it down desperately. “May I, Daddy?” he asked, staring up with dark eyes. 

       Hungry eyes stared back. He only nodded, and Cheol shivered as he was given all the permission he needed. Cheol bobbed his head a few times, test licking against the other's cock happily before pushing his lips halfway down his dick. Cheol wasn't as good as deepthroating as Jihoon, his gag reflex prevented it, but what he didn't do he made up for with his hands.

       Jeonghan hissed, thrusting shallowly into his mouth, a hand yanking at the other's hair and pushing his cock further into the elder’s mouth.

       “Good Bunny,” he exhaled, moaning. Then, with a gasp, “time to take your clothes off.”

        Seungcheol giggled, releasing his hold with minimal resistance and yanked his shirt over his head, forcing his pants off. Jeonghan stood, stunned.

       “Daddy? Daddy what's wrong?” Seungcheol inquired with a small, confused, voice. 

      “Well, Bunny,” he approached, hungrily shoving the boy into the bed as he sunk to his knees. “You're fucking beautiful. Look at my pretty, slutty boy. So ready for my cock. Such a pretty boy. Pretty cuckold,” he spoke gently, which caused a pleasurable twist in Cheollie’s stomach.

         He whimpered as his Daddy stripped off his shirt, tanned skin and raw beauty. No camera light could capture how beautiful either looked to one another.

       “Fuck, Bunny, have you been in this all night?”

       “Yes, Sir.” he said breathlessly. His eyes were closed, and he sucked on his lip as he stared up at semi-intoxicated Jeonghan.

      “What a good little slut, and you said no to cumming too, didn't you, babyboy?”

       “Yes, Daddy. I was a good boy,” he whimpered, grinding against the knee placed firmly between his legs.

        Jeonghan smirked cruelly, yanking on the boys hair with a barely concealed excitement. “Yes, baby. Always so good for me. Thank you, baby.” he smiled and brushed his other hand against Seungcheol’s hard cock, reveling in the moan he gave. 

     Jeonghan chuckled, lowering his face against the lingerie and mouthing at his cock. Cheol was ready to cum already, and the other had barely run the tips of his flaming fingers against his skin. He grinded up into him, earning a growl as his hips were yanked up. Now  _ that _ was something new. And couldn't say he disliked it. But with the gift of being touch came Jeonghan’s punishment. “You're not allowed to cum,” he demanded. An order. Seungcheol loved orders. Except this one.

      “No!” he whined, and jumped as a large slim hand smacked against his bare ass. 

_ Thwack thwack. _

__ “Daddy!” Seungcheol whined, jerking back against the other. “Daddy!”

       “Such a good, needy, slut. I said no cumming, and I  _ mean it _ , Little boy. I'm not nice like Jihoon, if you cum I won't let you finish for a week.” The threat was  _ real.  _ Cheol didn't doubt that at all. What he did doubt is how in  _ Joshua's name he could keep from cumming when Jeonghan was touching him like  _ that _. _

       The younger worked his hand up and down his boyfriend's thighs. A soft feather-like touch against his cock whenever he begged enough. He hadn't realized he had even  _ been  _ pouting until Jeonghan kissed him. He tasted faintly of liquor, but mostly a sweet flavor mixed with salt and jasmine. His tongue lapped at his lips, nibbling at them after he had dominated the elder’s mouth.

      He babbled more begs and cursed when a squeeze was given, firm and warm. He purred as Jeonhan’s other hand massaged his thigh, tongue working feverently against Cheol’s neck, biting needily at his neck.  _ That _ , he told himself.  _ That will leave a mark. _

__ “Baby, I’m going to pull down your sexy lingerie now, alright? So you can take off your top part as well, yes?”

      The boy nodded eagerly, nearly kicking his boyfriend in the face as he yanked off his top and squirmed as the younger slowly slipped off his underwear, making sure to let his Bunny know he would be enjoying this.  _ Fucking Daddy- kink-loving, body worshipping trash panda piece of- _

_ Smack. _

      “I know that face. Stop swearing.” Then, as if he wasn't eye-level with a dick, “Next time you should buy the fishnets, they would match your eyes.”

       He groaned at the breath against his hardened cock, thrusting shallowly. His Daddy allowed him, raising a brow but seeming otherwise uncaring. “As long as you don't cum,” he said with a gentle smile as he licked a line across his boy’s cock. “I don't care what you do.”

       “Daddy,” he moaned, barely able to form coherent sentences as the boy whined and writhed against him. “Daddy, please.” he was so  _ hard.  _ He wasn't sure if he could even control himself if this went on. Each little pressure or tug drove him wild. 

       Jeonghan was equally as hard, but willing to put up with the discomfort if it meant he was seeing his boy like this.

       He kissed up the thighs needily, nipping at any surface given. Seungcheol purred at the affection, twitching into the nips and full bites against his skin. 

       “Mark me up like a slut,” he managed out. Jeonghan smirked, pushing up to where he was eye-level with his boy. 

       “Oh baby,” he purred at his boy. “I won't just mark you  _ like  _ a slut. You already know you're  _ my  _ slut.”

       “Yes!” he sobbed, rutting. Jeonghan pushed him up, slipping a muscular arm under his ass and pushing him up. He smiled and kissed his boy sweetly, leaning over him to grab a large and obvious bottle of lube on their bedstand, squeezing a generous amount onto his palm, rubbing it over his cock as he maintained eye contact with his sweet boy, praising him as he slowly kissed him, giving a few test nips at his lip, staring at his boy lovingly as he squirmed. “I hate you,” he choked out smalley as he waited impatiently for the pleasure he would be rewarded with.

“Daddy,   _ please.” _ Seungcheol sighed at the feathery touch against his ass, a gentle squeeze followed by a prodding finger against his ass. He jerked against the palm, pressing the finger inside him for a moment before attempting to fuck back on his boyfriend’s hand. 

       “Daddy,” he groaned, and Jeonghan smiled softly, allowing the boy to use his hand as a makeshift toy. Growling softly, Jeonghan removed his fingers suddenly, holding his hands over his head. The boy ground against his Daddy's cock, rubbing his crotch and ass against his dick, whining and writhing at any pressure. He was achingly hard, begging obscenities at his Daddy. 

      “So pretty,” Jeonghan purred, moving his hand down his inner thighs, up and down and  _ up and down _ over and over. “Daddy,” he repeated. Over and over, like a sutra, whining and begging like a little slut.

       “Good, such a good little prince,” he hummed, inching his hand up until they rested on his pelvic bones. “So  _ pretty.” _

__ Seungcheol puffed his lips out, but remained still.  _ Good boy _ , he was thinking over and over.  _ Be a good boy, be a good.boy, be a good boy.  _

       “Thank you, Daddy,” he smiled, bathing in the warmth and affection. Han rubbed his boy’s cheek before leaning in and kissing him  _ hard.  _ His tongue slipped into his mouth, dominating his boy in every way. He accepted, submitting completely to his sweet Daddy.

        “Does the good boy want Daddy to touch him?”

       “Yes!” he squealed, giggling and smiling. “Touch my cock Daddy touch me, please!” he smiling and accepted anything he could get, giggling smalley. He was in his little space, loving every second. Every praise and kiss went straight to his lower regions.

        “Alright baby, such a good boy,” Jeonghan brushed his fingers against his boy's cock, hard and curving against his stomach as he whimpered. “Please!” he squeaked. His stomach was already twisting as he was touched, a smooth hand movement, hot and heavy. Seungcheol exhaled, panting at the sensations growing in his body.

       “Thank you,” he choked out as he bathed in the sensation, the clenching feeling in his stomach. He twisted his hand, and Seungcheol jerked his hips. The other stopped, hand gone. Seungcheol gasped, sobbing and reaching his hands up. 

        “Daddy! No!”

        “Oh? Does baby want to cum?” Jeonghan replaced his hand, twisting just right again. Seungcheol gasped, stomach twisting again before it was taken away. The other whined, hating how needy he sounded. “If the baby is going to complain, Daddy could just get the cock ring.”

       Seungcheol stopped dead in his tracks, freezing any movements and being scared to breath. He shivered. His hatred for the cock ring was infinite. The first time with it he had to call red because it felt like his balls would  _ explode.  _

        “Good boy,” came the response, barely tender layered with lust and the desperate need of release. Jeonghan removed his hand from wherever it had been (Seungcheol was too caught up in his thoughts to acknowledge anything else), and hooked them under his boy’s thighs. He yanked him, pushing his cock against his boy's pretty ass slyly. He dropped the legs, using his hand to cover his boy in lube, and then himself for extra precaution. 

       “Bunny,” he hummed, leaning forward to kiss the gentle bottom. He wiggled his response. “You know I love you, yes?” There it was. In Daddy space, he always seemed to end in  _ “yes?”  _ or begin in  _ “Mm.” _ It was one of his signatures, which was all Seungcheol needed to hear before he was vibrating with excitement. 

        “Of course, Daddy,” he responded confidently. His eyes were half-lidded, waiting for the pleasure his Daddy would give him. 

        “Good,” he grunted, slamming into his boy with exuberance. “Because I’m going to fuck you like I don't.”

        His cock slammed in and out of Cheol, slipping all the way to the base, closest to his stomach, before edging out nearly all the way. Cheol jerked back to meet him every time, allowing himself to be filled in pleasure and babies as Jeonghan gasped about what a good boy he was. 

        “Daddy!” Seungcheol gripped the sheets, black dancing on the corners of his eyes, a feeling building in his gut, a pleasing sensation dancing up his spine.

And then nothing. Seungcheol whined and whimpered as his Daddy stared down at him, eyes sparking at the submissive’s gaze. “I said no, didn’t you hear?” A hand came down against his ass, causing a squeak to fall from swollen lips, followed by a hum of pleasure. 

Jeonghan sighed, shaking his head softly as his boy wiggled his ass, dismissing the intent at causing him pain. “You aren’t supposed to like your spankings,” he said lightly, giving another firm swat against the “bubble butt.”

“Baby isn’t allowed to cum,” he repeated, thrusting hard against Seungcheol’s prostate. He moaned, loud and unfiltered as his dom fucked him into the mattress as he howled. “No,” he growled, fisting his hair and yanking, slowing his pace

Cheol screamed pleasurably, electricity shooting down his neck, straight into his painfully hard boner, and he rutted against the pillows and mattress, attempting to get as much friction as he could. Jeonghan didn't seem to notice much, focusing on his slow torture as he touched and prodded at his boy, massaging at his ass as he slowly fucked him, avoiding his prostate as much as he could. 

       Seungcheol rubbed harder, his mission to cum against orders. He smirked against his pillows as Jeonghan sped up, chasing his own pleasure while simultaneously pleasuring him. 

       “Fuck, babyboy, can Daddy cum in you, Prince?” Jeonghan grunted as he continued to fuck his boy  _ hard,  _ hammering against his ass and gripping his hips bruisingly tight. 

       “Yes!” Seungcheol moaned, grinding. Jeonghan didn't seem to care if he came anymore, fucking him as the overstimulation burned and the friction rubbed at his cock. Seungcheol gasped as a hand came down and rubbed at his cock, adding to the overload. 

       Jeonghan spilled inside him, letting out a gasp as he bit against his boy’s back, the cum fucking at his prostate as Seungcheol came against Jeonghan’s hand. “Daddy,” he moaned as the teeth left his skin. “Daddy, Daddy,” Seungcheol whimpered as he felt Jeonghan remove himself from him, slowly kissing at the bruises he had made, fingers ghosting across his boy's line bunny. 

     “Good boy,” he hummed praisingly as he picked up his boy, turning him around to see him. His eyes were sleepy, hair a mess, and covered in cum. 

       “We need to wash the sheets again . . .” he said passively, but having no will to get back up. “Bath first, and then we can sleep on the couch tonight, yes? Watch some cartoons?” Jeonghan held the boy, humming and brushing the hair from his face as he picked him up and carried him into the bathroom, opening his eyes briefly to see his lingerie ripped and discarded on the ground with a smile.

       Seungcheol hummed, nuzzling against his Daddy's warm neck and sucking. He was dozing off before he had even been placed in the warm tub, knowing he was loved and taken care of.

       His Daddy really was the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorryy this took so long!!! 
> 
> A Line bunny refers to the Bunmy tattoo just before Cheol's ass, it's the size of a nickel and I explain it on my Tumblr (bottom-cheol)


End file.
